


12 || will

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -Alex and Will don’t want anyone knowing they’re dating so sneaking around ensues...until they inevitably get caught uwu





	12 || will

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh! these boys did an oopsies! they did a big uh oh fucko! theyre not suited for sneaking around, no sir
> 
> thank u to mikey nd sef for lending me their brain cells for this

Alex hates this. He _despises_ it, even. He hates this sneaking around they keep doing. Sure, it ensures their privacy and certainly keeps everybody off their backs about it, but it’s so _frustrating_ having to explain to their friends why they can’t tag along whenever they try to go out on what’s meant to be a _date_. It’s equally frustrating explaining to George why Will wants to hang out in Alex’s room alone, or to deal with questions from his roommate about where his hickeys came from when he hasn’t had anybody over.

“Did we have to invite literally _everybody_ along with us?” Alex whispers to Will, slowing his pace so they lag behind the others. “You know this is a date, right? Between _two people_? Which are _you_ and _me_. Not the whole fucking building!”

“We want t’keep this a secret, then this is gonna happen.” Will whispers back to him. His words are defeated, but the look on his face tells Alex that he’s just as annoyed by the situation.

“We haven’t had a proper date in two weeks, Will. Two weeks!” Alex hisses, “The closest we got to an actual date was George coming with us to the shop.”

“I know!” Will groans frustratedly. James looks back at them after that, shooting the two of them a confused look before he’s dragged back into a conversation. “Listen – just come up mine later. I’ll make it up t’you? We’ll order in, make a proper night of it. Gee isn’t ‘ere again.”

Alex hums and lets the corner of his mouth perk up. “Another night in, huh?” He answers, “Okay. Here’s to hoping nobody sticks around after this.”

“Here’s to hoping.” Will repeats with a murmur, slinging an arm around Alex’s shoulders that he hopes just looks friendly.

* * *

“Wait,” Alex tenses, a hand tightening around Will’s wrist to stop his hand from going up his hoodie further. “Wait, I think George is back.”

“So?” Will murmurs into the crook of his neck. “Let ‘im find out. I'm tired of havin’ to sneak you up into my flat.”

Alex holds his breath as he tries to listen for the telltale click of the door opening. It’s admittedly a little tempting to just agree with Will and to return to kissing him until his mouth goes numb, but it’s become too much of a habit by now.

“I don’t think George is here yet.” Will tells him, “Just relax, yeah?”

Alex nods and whispers an agreement back before letting Will tilt his head back so he can press his lips to his pulse, teeth grazing his skin until Alex is left gasping at the ceiling while numerous marks are sucked onto his neck.

It’s short-lived, unfortunately, when the click of the door does come a few minutes later. Alex fumbles to get the other man off him and Will reacts a little too slowly to what’s happening, making him fall to the floor with a thump and a groan before he could catch himself.

“Why…” George says when he walks in, and Alex freezes where he’s sat like a deer in headlights. “Why is Will on the floor?”

“We were playing Fifa.” Alex chokes out, staring back at George’s burning gaze. “He lost.”

George squints at them both and then at the TV. “You’re– It’s not even turned on.”

“Yeah, but I _was_.” Will mumbles quietly from the floor, sitting up with a sigh and retrieving his fallen hat. “Alex lost, actually. Got into a right pissy ‘bout it and turned it off.” Alex coughs and tugs up the collar of his hoodie to cover his neck.

George laughs at that, thankfully, even if it was at Alex’s own expense. “No surprise there. Did you bet money on it?” He asks, slumping down into the other sofa and grabbing a controller from the table to turn on the console.

“Nah, nah,” Will dismisses, sitting up beside Alex on the sofa again. The space he puts between them makes his heart sink a little. “Figured I’d give him a chance t’ not lose any money.” He says absently, shooting Alex an apologetic smile. Along with the thumb rubbing his shoulder, Alex knows that’s the most empathy he’s going to get right now.

* * *

“I think George knows,” Alex says when he enters Will’s flat, quickly finding the taller man on his sofa and receiving a frown. “Just now, he said something like ‘ _Oooh, don’t be too loud up there_ ’ and winked at me before I left. What–I think he knows?”

Will rolls his eyes at him and pats the empty sat next to him. “He doesn’t. Probably,” He shrugs, “He’s just teasin’. Would it be so bad if he _did_ find out? Pretty sure James knows somethin’ is up anyway.”

Alex sighs and slumps over into Will’s side, burying his face in Will’s shirt and sighing again. A hand pats his back comfortingly. “I s’ppose it wouldn’t hurt. Let’s just not mention it yet, though. I might just be, I dunno, paranoid.”

Will hums and kisses the top of Alex’s head. “How ‘bout we take advantage of this ‘nd go and get some lunch?” Alex nods in agreement and counts his blessings that it’s just the two of them going this time.

* * *

“Will?” George croaks, voice full of sleep and almost making Will slip on the laminate flooring from how sudden it was. “Is that you, mate?”

“Ah,” Will breathes and turns to face the shorter boy in the dark, gently pulling Alex’s bedroom door to behind him. Of course he’d run into George at the worst possible time. All he’d wanted to do was go to the bathroom. “Yeah, it’s me. Y’alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” George waves him off. Even in the dark, Will can see the glance going between the door and himself. “What are you doin’ here?”

“Just, er–” Will scrambles for an idea that _wouldn’t_ make this seem more dubious than it already is. “Gettin’ my SD card back from Alex.”

“At–” George squints down at his phone, “Three in the morning?”

“Yup.” Will answers quickly. He isn’t sure how he can get back to Alex’s room now without it seeming even more suspicious.

“Without a shirt on?” George presses.

“Mhm,” Will nods, shrugging and hoping the other man doesn’t think anything of it. “Just woke up ‘nd remembered I needed it.”

“Right,” George says, sounding unconvinced. “And where is the SD card?

“Will, what are you–” Alex opens the door, freezing once he catches sight of George out in the hallway too. “Oh, er. Hi, mate.”

“I was just here to get that SD card, wasn’t I?” Will says a little forcefully, sending Alex a look that hopefully reads as ‘do not fuck up my perfect excuse here’.

“Oh yeah,” Alex clears his throat and opens the door a bit wider. “There’s uh–There might be some more of my stuff still on it, if I could just…?” He hints, watching as George rubs at his tired eyes and glances between them again.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Will agrees and enters Alex’s room as quick as he can. He’d rather not endure this awkward situation much longer, even if George _has_ realised what’s going on already. “I’ll catch ya later, George.”

“Yeah, will do.” George mutters from the hallway before Alex says goodnight and closes it.

“Smooth.” Alex tells him, crawling back under the covers and sighing.

“You love it,” Will tells him and gets under the covers too, poking into Alex’s sides and making him let out a sleepy giggle. “Still need the bathroom, though.” He mutters, earning a kick in the leg as Alex tells him to just go already.

* * *

“You and Will are fucking,” James says after they wrap up the podcast. “You’re fucking, or dating, or whatever it is, aren’t you?”

“I–” Alex stares at the taller man as he nonchalantly wraps the microphone wire around the handle. “Yes? Dating, I mean. And fucking, but–” He cuts himself off before he can embarrass himself further. “How did you know?”

“You’re not exactly _subtle_ , mate.” James laughs quietly. “Not to mention you’re not the quietest bunch when it comes to being behind closed doors.”

“Right,” Alex hums, rubbing at his red cheeks. He knew him and Will weren’t hiding it too much, but he at least thought they’d last a few more months before they were found out. “And is that…?”

“It’s whatever, Alex.” James dismisses him with a wave of a hand. “As long as I don’t have to see anything too exposing, I couldn’t care less.”

“Thanks,” Alex deadpans, “And does anybody else know?”

“Anybody else know what?” George walks in, heading for the kitchen and opening the fridge. “Oooh, are we telling secrets? ‘Cause I have a few about Alex that–”

“Alex and Will are dating,” James cuts in, grinning when George reappears from behind the fridge door to blink at them. Alex swallows heavily and tries to distract himself with saving the raw podcast footage. “And I figured it out first.”

“Since _when_?” George cries. “Why didn’t I figure it out first?”

“Because you’re pretty thick, mate, not gonna lie. It’s been right under your nose the entire time.” Alex tells him, and even he can’t resist a laugh when George stumbles through a protest. It does feel better that it’s out in the open now, rather than a hanging weight over his head.

George groans. “Does this mean we have to break the ‘no lanky fuckers allowed in the flat’ rule?” He leans his elbows on the counter, pulling out his phone and typing frantically.

Alex snorts a laugh. “That rule was pretty much broken about three months ago, mate.” His phone vibrates in his pocket. It’s surely Will, who most likely got an earful off George about this.

“You’ve been dating for _three months_ and George only just realised?” James cackles, slapping his knee and throwing his head back.

“Almost five, actually.” Alex corrects him. George squawks a loud protest from the kitchen as James laughs more. “We tried to keep it all in Will’s flat at first, for privacy.” His face warms a little at the memory of those first few months. “Then people kept trying to tag along on dates that we just kind of said fuck it, and hung around here more.”

“Wait so,” George says loudly. “Five months? And I had no idea?” Alex confirms it with a nod.

“It’s not like you didn’t have plenty opportunities to figure it out.” Alex shrugs. “You’re just a bit of a mug, really.” He says, feeling a little smug about the whole thing. It _was_ fairly obvious, and they’d given up trying to sneak around altogether after the time Will lied about the SD card.

His phone buzzes again and Alex checks it this time while George is occupied with arguing with James about the evident reasons he figured out their relationship first.

It’s a tweet Will tagged him in, mentioning how he’d rather say they’re dating before George or James say anything, no doubt. Alex likes and retweets it, replying a purple heart emoji for good measure, just to get the point across.


End file.
